seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Yatara chaos part 8
"Sir, we have the monkey." Brog was still looking for the pirate, so he didn't stop looking for him, even when Roroc called him with a den den mushi and told him he got the monkey. That 'Monkey' was a huge problem for the marines. He may not have hurt anyone, and isn't a pirate, but he's still a criminal. Looking at the monkey, or the boy who was some devil fruit user, he only felt pity. Being tortured like that, Brog found him on the pirates ship. He was bleeding, and had most of his bones broken to dust. Still, he is a criminal. He will be punished. But... Brog will make it mostly minor, 3 days in a cell. None with pirates though, the boy might go crazy with the idea of waking up to pirates. Brog looked at Roroc! and ordered "Take him to a cell with no pirates. Tell the chefs to make him a meal. Now, I want you and the squad to find that pirate. I will place another 20 marines to move him to the cell." Roroc pointed to the marines holding the boy, to the cell rooms. He looked at Brog and asked "How stretched are we?" "I placed 1,000 marines, more or so, around the area. I have 15 pairs of 20 marines searching the area. I have Braxton and another dozen at the doors. I placed 300 marines at the jail cell room to make sure he doesn't break them out, and nearly 400 marines around Reck. All in all, I have 2,000 marines making sure that pirate doesn't break out. The rest of the marines are protecting the shores. All in all, all marines in the facility are searching for Beta." Roroc looked at his captain, and thought of what he said. Most marine leaders would make 100 marines protect the building, and 10 pairs of 3 marines searching the area, 50 marines protecting the cell rooms, and 40 marines protecting Reck. Brog was smart. His 2,000 marines searching one man compared to any other leaders 220 marines looking for him was a comparison of his skills as a leader. It never entered Roroc's mind that Brog was overestimating one man. Roroc noticed one thing. "What of the doctors and chefs?" "Do not worry. I have 200 marines protecting the doctors, and 200 marine protecting the chefs. They are the only people not looking for Beta. That's why I didn't count them on the search. What about you Roroc? Want to go alone, follow me, or bring some men with you?" Roroc thought about it, and answered with cold assurance. "No. I don't have to follow you. You're strong enough without assistance. I alone, can defeat this... Beta." - Beta just attacked 20 marines, and he was hurt. One of them stabbed him, but he should be okay, it was just his hip, and it barely hit. These guys are trained to fight pirates though, but their was another reason. The slash from Brog still hurt Beta. Beta thought about ditching his men, but he knew it was stupid. He would need them to help him break out, and use the boat. Yet... Something else stopped him from leaving. The old Beta would have run away when he got the chance, and he had a few chances. No, Beta was not kind, but he was more better then his old self. His dream to become pirate king made him remember his crew. From Reck, who he found in some old tavern, fighting for scotch, or the alpha squad, who he found fighting some dojo to conquer its sign. He remembered all his crews name, faces, and dreams. They were all with him when that pirate crushed his dream, a few years ago. He was utterly devastated. The pirate wasn't even his age. He was just as young as the boy who beat him up less then a week ago. Now he's most likely 20 or something, but Beta knew some things about him. Like he is in the grand line, and he has a bounty of 50 million for killing marines at bases throughout the east blue. He is the main reason it took so long for marine headquarters could assist Yatara island, and other islands invaded by pirates. The guy was a bastard. Beta got up, and started to walk down the hall. "I FOUND HIM!" Beta turned around to see 20 marines pointing guns at him, and Beta did what any sensible man would do. Run. - Brog was still running down the halls. The main reason he didn't want anyone with him but Roroc or perhaps Braxton was because they couldn't be able to catch up with him. He was still running down the balls, and even on the walls when he didn't pay enough attention, when the den den mushi called him. "COMMODORE BROG! SQUAD 7 HAS FOUND BETA! WE HAVE HIM ON THE RUN! HE DEFEATED SQUAD 11! WE ARE GOING TO CALL SQUAD 4 TO GET HIM DOWN THE HALL! WE NEED YOU TO ASSIST US THOUGH!" Brog only smiled. He found the pirate. He kicked up his speed, crushing the walls and floor with the speed of his feet. No one could stop them now. - Tack and Fea were still sitting in the cave, when Fea got up. "Let's go. He's not coming." Tack got up as well. "I agree. Let's go." "Yeah." "Let's go to the base Fea." Back Forward Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Yatara chaos arc